First Day on a Brand New Planet
by IAmTheBadWolf315
Summary: A young girl is sent back 20 years in the past in order to change key events that lead to the death of her parents as well as the boy who lived.All while, attempting, to keep her parantage a secret.
1. Prologue Time after time

AN, so yeah, I'm just gonna warn you, I am the worst person about updating fics, sometimes, it's once a week, sometimes, once a month, sometimes……… you get the picture.

Secound, If you don't like HG/SS, don't read the fic, I really don't want reviews about how sick the couple is….IF YOU DON"T LIKE IT OR HATE IT, DON"T BLOODY FREAKIN READ IT!!!

Next, I love reviews, I am a review whore, seriously, I love reviews a little too much, they make me very very happy.

Third, I know this has been done like a trillion times, but I'm really gonna try to put a new spin on it, I promise, lol.

Finally….Oh, just read it already

_Disclaimer- _

_I discovered after reading deathly hallows that I was not the owner of the series. This revelation came about due to several reasons…_

_1. Ron didn't die_

_2. Snape died_

_3. Ron is still alive_

_4. Sirius is still dead_

_5 ron didn't die_

_6 Lupin died_

_7 ron is still alive_

_8 Dumbledore is still dead_

_9 ron is still alive _

_10 Hermione Married Ron (who isn't dead, or at least gay)_

_And so on. Bottom line? I don't own it, don't sue __J_

_Also, pretty much the last few chappies from DH are ignored, lupin alive, snape alive , Tonks is dead though, which I hated to do cause she is my fav character but for the sake of the story, Tonks, R.I.P._

_TIME AFTER TIME-_

_Storm clouds were on the horizon, already the air was changing. It had been an unusually warm day, even for the summer but now, as twilight drew ever closer, a strange chill began to settle over the countryside. _

_A young woman stared at the sky as the sun slowly began to sink beyond the hill. She rubbed her arms in a futile attempt to warm them. "How much longer?" she asked the elderly woman standing next to her. "about twenty minutes." she replied, "as soon as the sun sets, that's when they'll attack."_

_The younger woman glanced up at her, a pleading look in her eyes. "I still don't understand why I can not stay. I'm an able fighter, I could help I--" "Hush child." The woman said, "Do you think your parents would ever forgive me if I let something happen to you? I made a vow that I would do everything in my power to protect you, and I intend to keep that promise." She sighed, "By sending you back there, I can insure your survival and perhaps………….." She allowed her voice to trail off._

"_Perhaps what?" She asked a note of excitement edging into her voice. "Perhaps we can stop it from getting this bad." the old lady whispered._

_They stared at the sky silently for a few more moments. "Remember that you are supposed to go directly to Albus Dumbledore as soon as you get there." The woman warned her. "I remember Auntie Min." The girl said defensively._

"_Auntie Min" reached down and tenderly brushed a stray black curl from the girls face. "I know you don't like this." She said, "But it's the only way." She removed her hand from the girls face and reached down into her cloak and pulled out a time turner. "You know how many times to turn it?" She asked. The girl shook her head. "You only told me about a thousand times." She said. _

_Minerva smile in spite of herself. "You are far too much like your father for your own good." she said. She reached down and placed a small kiss on the girl's forehead. "Good luck my little one." she whispered as the girl began to turn the time turner._

_20 years previous_

_M_alandra opened her eyes and was, for a moment, discouraged. She was lying on the same hill over looking Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry that she had been standing on just moments before. Than, she began too look around. The trees appeared smaller and, she noticed as she looked around, there was no memorial wall built to honour the dead. She glanced over by the lake and realized that Dumbledore's sarcophagus, a Hogwart's landmark, was also no where to be found.

_I did it. _ she thought breathlessly. Then, she felt the time turner in her hands. _No,_ she corrected herself,_ we did it Aunt Min._ Then she recalled her Aunts instructions. _Go immediately to Albus Dumbledore._ Without thinking, she began to race towards the castle.

AN- So, how was it, love it, hate it, lemme know. FYI, Malandra is a unique name that I found on a website. It's a blend of the name Melinda which means Black/dark serpent and Sandra which means defender of mankind. Kinda appropriate for Snape's spawn, don't ya think?


	2. I Want Candy

AN/ I'm back, sliht change though, instead of taking place in Dh, I'm moving this to the middle of HBP, it makes it easier, cause I really really really need Dumbledore for this fic.

Malandra did not pause to look at anything as she ran to the headmaster's office; she knew the way there by heart, after her parent's death, she had spent much of her time there reminiscing about her parents with her Auntie Min. Malandra glanced at the gargoyle once she got there. This was the part she had not counted on the fact she would not know the password to the office. It would be different now that it wasn't Auntie Min who was headmistress but a man whom she had never met only heard about, his name always spoke in a revered tone, from the time she was a child.

She stood there for a moment, twisting one of her black curls as she often did when in deep though. She mentally went through everything she had ever heard about Dumbledore. Finally, she settled on what, she had thought, at the time, was the most useless piece of information she had ever heard about Dumbledore, that he had an unnaturally large sweet tooth and that, often, his passwords were whatever candy had currently caught his fancy.

"Ummm, Sugar quills." She guessed. Nothing. "Chocolate frogs." Nada. " gummy worms." Silence, "Lemon drops?" and that was when the stone gargoyle moved.

Malandra rushed up the staircase she debated for a moment whether or not to knock at the door, but she quickly decided that formalities would be rather unnecessary at this point. She grasped the handle in her hand and turned.

The sight that met her eyes was one she found slightly humoures Harry Potter and a older man with long white hair wearing long purple roads standing over a pensive. "Professor Dumbledore?" She questioned.

The older man looked up. "I Left express orders that I was not to be disturbed tonight." he said, "How did you get up here?"

"I--I--" She stammered, before wordlessly handing him the time turner. "Ah" He said, taking it from her. "What time did you come from?" He questioned. "2017 sir, Twenty years from now."


	3. day after today

Albus looked at the girl thoughtfully; she did not appear to be lying at yet, "You know time travel that far back into the past has not been invented yet?"

Malandra Sighed, "I know the magic will not come about for about ten years or so, my parents--" she stopped, as she remembered Harry was standing there. She recalled how her mother had laughed about Harry's reaction to her choice of husbands. It had not been the most understanding of reactions in fact, Malandra recalled, her mother had said it entailed a lot of yelling, lecturing, and comments involving her father's hair-washing habits. Perhaps it was best to revel as little as possible about her parents.

"My parents were rather instrumental in the creation of the spells to allow one to go back this far. However, the magic used to do this is very powerful and therefore, such a spell can only be done by the caster once."

Harry looked over at the girl and the back to Dumbledore. "Professor, wouldn't it be best to make sure she is not simply a spy sent here by Voldemort?" He looked at her, "Forgive me for sounding suspicious, but, well, your story does seem a bit…….. Far fetched."

Malandra smiled ruefully. _Oh, Harry, if only you knew. _ "Of course." She said, "These are dangerous times, I would not expect you would simply take my word for it; whatever you have to do, please by all means, do it."

Dumbledore looked at her, "Very well." he said, "I will return in a moment, in the mean time," he said, "Since you will be alone with Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I will have to put a binding spell on you. You will be able to talk, but not to move. It's an extra precaution that I hope you will not be offended by."

"Not at all professor." She said smoothly, as she sat down at the seat in front of his desk. Dumbledore cast the charm before exiting the room. Once he left she looked at Harry.

"Hello Harry, how are you? Long time, no see."

_AN, lol, next chappy, Malandra and Harry have an "enlightening" conversation. _


	4. Crush

Harry looked at the girl in surprise. "So in your time we, er, know each other then?" He asked. Malandra smirked. "You and my mother are friends." she said, trying to give a way as little about her family as possible. Now defiantly was not the time for Harry to figure that part out.

Harry looked at her. He couldn't help but wonder who she was. There was something about her, her smile, the way she talked, it seemed so familiar… He wondered, _Could she be mine?_

As though she was reading his mind, she spoke. "Mum always said it was a pity you never had children of your own. She was always looking for children my age for me to be friends with. She had this crazy idea that since I was an only child I would grow up to be a loner or something. "She rolled her eyes. "As if, there was ever a chance of that occurring. I was the most popular student to enter Slytherin my first year; or course that was due to the fact that so many people were eager to meet the daughter of--" Her voice trailed off. She had said too much.

But Harry was intrigued "The daughter of whom?" He asked excitedly. _The daughter of the brains of the golden trio and the dungeon bat!_ She wanted to exclaim. _The daughter of the Gryffindor Know-it-All and the head of Slytherin house! The daughter of the most unlikely couple to come out of this whole bloody war._

Instead, "The daughter of two famous war heroes." She said softly, "My parents both played a large part in helping you defeat Lord Voldemort." _At least the first time. She mentally added._

Harry looked shocked for a moment. "so I--we-- stop him?' he asked. Malandra sighed. _Why do I even speak? _ She asked herself. _ How can I tell him that yes, he does defeat him for a time but then…_

She smiled up at him. "Yes, you do, stop him I mean." Harry smiled. "How?" he asked excitedly. "I mean if you could tell me then I could just go out and--" He stopped as he noticed her silence.

"You can't tell me can you?" He said dully. She shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid that until I speak with Professor Dumbledore I really shouldn't tell you too much about what is going to happen. It could--" Change the future, cause a deadly reaction, and ruin the time space continuum.' He interjected. "You sound just like my friend Hermione." Malandra smiled,_ Oh Harry, if you only knew…_

Harry stared at her. "Is there anything you can tell me?" He pleaded. "Do I have a job? A girlfriend? Am I married?" She laughed a bit at him. Harry was like a kid in a candy store, wanting to know all he could. _Then again,_ she thought,_ wouldn't I be the same if I knew I was going to survive a battle I was almost certain I was destined to lose?_ _Then again, he doesn't know the full story…_

"Well," She said, "you're very handsome. I used to have a crush on you when I was younger. Mum thought it was cute, Dad thought it was nauseating." She smiled at bit at that. Her father had nearly had a heart attack when her mother had confided in him that their preteen daughter thought Harry Potter was "Rather cute." Her father informed her that it was perfectly fine for her to start taking an interest in boys but Weasley's and, most definitely, Potter's were to be avoided.

"You had one steady girlfriend for a while but---" She couldn't tell him that, not now. "It ended." She finished lamely. "She married someone else, and the twelve year old me was rather glad you were single."

Harry chuckled at her description, but it made him wonder, who was the girl who had left him and married another? Was it Ginny and, if so, what had happened that made her want to be with someone else?

Harry was about to speak when, suddenly, he heard the door open. Dumbledore had returned and he had brought with him, a very grouchy looking, Professor Snape.

AN Whoo, longer chappy this time, hope you all like it, about half or it was wrote while waiting to get in the eye doctor's office. I hope you all like, it, more coming tonight or tomorrow!!!


	5. Who I am

AN- Ok, this is the part where Malandra finally tells Dumbledore about the future. Things in her world have followed almost all the plots of the Harry Potter books except the last couple of chapters of DH, mainly the parts where Snape and Lupin die.

Malandra could not help but stare as Snape entered the room. How long had it been since she had last saw her father? One year? No, it was longer, a year and six months. It had been a year and a half since she had last heard her mother laugh or her father frighten some helpless first year. One and a half years since her parents had went on their failed mission for the order, one and a half years since they had told her that they would be home soon, one and a half years since her auntie Min had called her into her office and told her that Voldemort himself had killed her parents.

Now, there her father was, looking very much like he had the day he left; and it took all of her strength not to rush into his arms. Instead, she called upon that Snape reserve that she had inherited from her father; That uncanny ability to stay calm even when she felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside. Oh yes, that reserve came in handy in times such as these.

Malandra glanced down at the bottle her father was holding in his hands. "Veritaserum." she whispered. Dumbledore glanced over at her. "What was that?" He asked. "Veritaserum." she said a bit louder. "the truth potion, makes it impossible for one to lie." she smiled. "I'm assuming that's why you had my-- Professor Snape bring it up here, So I would have to tell you the truth about why I am here?"

My father glanced at me, that cruel look, that he often showed students but never me, on his face. "I would have expected better than some foolish prank from a student in my house." he said coldly. "I told Albus that you were just a student who got bored and decided to play a ridiculous trick. I told him that under the threat of Veritaserum and expulsion you would, of course confess."

Malandra stared at him stubbornly. "I assure you, Professor, that I am not under any circumstances pulling a prank. Do you honestly think that any student in the Slytherin house would be foolish enough to try such a prank on the headmaster? If I was truly joking I would have tried I on someone far more gullible, a Hufflepuff perhaps."

She put on a smirk that was identical to her father's. " Futhermore, I will gladly take the Veritaserum, under once condition and that is that you and Harry leave the room; several of the things that I might…… revel under the effects of the potion are things that I would rather the two of you not know."

Snape looked as though he were about to speak but Dumbledore, wisely, stepped in. "Severus, Harry," he said, "I believe that miss--" "Malandra." she said, "Ah yes, well, I believe that Miss Malandra is right, the things she knows should be discussed with as few people as possible."

Malandra smiled at him. "Thank you, headmaster." She said as she watched her father and Harry leave the office. She knew, of course, that both of them would be waiting outside the door, and, most likely, they would both be attempting to eavesdrop.

Malandra looked up at Dumbledore. "Headmaster,' she asked, "Would it be alright if, after you administered the veritaserum, you removed the body binding charm? I'm starting to feel a bit… stiff."

Albus smiled at the girl. "I believe that can be arranged." He the pressed the potion to her lips and watched her swallow. Once satisfied that she had taken it all, he removed the spell." Malandra stretched. "Thank you." she said, "it was getting most tiresome not being able to move."

Dumbledore looked at her. "Indeed.' He said, "I'm sure it must have been." He looked at her. "Now then, he asked, "I would like you to please tell me your full name." She sighed. "Malandra, Malandra Eileen Snape."

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, "Am I to assume that you are Severus's daughter?" She smirked, "You assumed correctly." she said. "And your mother?" He asked. She lowered her head for a moment. "I would prefer not to answer that.' She said honestly, "If anyone were to know, even you professor, it could make things rather… complicated, for all of us."

"Very well." He said, although the headmaster did find himself rather curious as to who the woman was who was finally able to break through the walls that Severus had built up over the years.

Dumbledore smiled at her, "How old are you." Malandra rolled her eyes. "Seventeen years 3 months five days." she said smirking. Dumbledore held back a chuckle. Oh yes, she was Severus's daughter through and through.

"What was the purpose of sending you back here?" He asked. The smirk left her face. She sighed for a moment and paused before speaking. "There were two reasons.' she said, "The first was for my protection. There were deatheaters about to attack the school and Auntie Min-Professor Mcgonagall- used the spell that my parents had invented to send me back to where I would be safer. And that was now."

"And the other reason?" Albus asked, his tone much more grave. "To stop things from turing out like this, the way they are now." Dumbledore looked as though he were about to speak but she continued before he could open his mouth. "I know that messing with the past could cause disasterous effects in the future but Professor, you don't understand, it can not get any worse."

She sighed. "Twenty years ago- this time we are in now- you made a grave error, one that nearly cost my father his life and one that cost the wizarding world dearly." She took in a deep breath, this was the hardest part, telling Albus Dumbledore that he had made the mistake that lead to Harry Potter, Severus's Snape, and Hermione Grager's deaths.

"I know that you have already asked my father to kill you, and I know that he has to help Draco Malfoy in anyway possible due to the vow. Professor Dumbledore, you MUST NOT let this happen." She lowered her head. "Should my father kill you, and carry on the pretense of being a loyal deatheater, several things will happen. Harry, Hermione, and Ron will go on a search for the Horcruxes, they will find them, my father will even help them--thought they will not know it was him. There will be a battle at Hogwarts, The light side will win after Harry dies for about five minutes-therefore destroying the part of Voldemort inside him-- then comes back and kills Voldemort. My father will nearly die by Nagini's bite and only the fact that my mother truly was--_" The brightest witch of her age,_ she thought ''Was rather intelligent saved him from certain death." She smiled, "I believe that is when he fell in love with her. Even though she thought he was a murderer who had killed you, she still saved him."

Malandra shook her head, she couldn't get distracted, not now. "So, so far it seems good, right? Everything goes according to plan. Except one thing, you got one thing wrong, and that changed everything."


	6. What I've Done

Malandra got very quite after she said that. She felt rather foolish. _I just met the great Albus Dumbledore and the first thing I do is tell him that the reason that Voldemort has returned to power once again is because of him! What's wrong with me? That isn't something you just pill out; it's something you handle…… delicately. _

"I'm sorry." she said, "I shouldn't have put it like that, it's just, you have to understand, I'm just sixteen and, suddenly, I've got to change the past, and I'm not even sure that it can be changed!"

Albus looked at the girl kindly. "Don't apologize," he said gently, "if this truly is my fault than you do not owe me any apologizes. However, I must insist you continue with you story so I am able to correct the grave error I made in judgement."

She sighed. "You were right about the fact that Harry was a horcrux; it was, unintentional, but still, part of Voldemort's soul was placed in Harry that night. You were also correct in assuming that once Harry died, even for a split second, it would be possible for him to kill Voldemort as long as all the previous horcruxes were destroyed."

She took in another deep breath. "That's the first place you went wrong. You _assumed_ that Voldemort had not created any more horcruxes. You assumed wrong. Since he has returned in your time, he has created two more. So, when Harry died, and then killed Voldemort, it did about the same as it did before, it stopped him, for a time and then, he came back. Only, this time, there was no magic loophole, where Harry dies and we are all safe. No one knew what the other two horcruxes were or where they were hidden. No one. And so, this time when Harry was captured, he had no magical resurrection, he was just _dead."_

She tried to hold back the tears that were pooling up behind her eyes. Harry had been so much more than just her first big crush. He had been the man who taught her Quidditch, the person who could always make her father's face go an alarming shade of red with anger, the person who had comforted her after her parents had died, someone who knew what it was like to lose your family to Voldemort. He had been her last link to her mother. Now, he was gone.

She wiped the tears from her face before continuing. "After that, things escalated pretty quickly, with Harry….._dead, _Voldemort felt that he was truly invincible. My father and mother had already been killed for over a year so Hogwarts was minus some of its strongest defences. Tonight, in my time, he was about to mount his full-scale attack of the school. That--that's why Auntie Min sent me back, back to now, when it all started. So I could stop it, so he wouldn't die, so my parents wouldn't die."

"Merlin help me." She whispered. "If things continue the way they have in my time, then after Harry's "little death" the world will have five years of peace. Five years before it starts again.' She smiled shakily. "My parents got married immediately after the war. They waited four years to have children. My mom always wanted a large family but after _he _returned, she didn't feel it was safe. Harry, he was engaged to Ginny Weasley, they wanted to wait to marry until after she finished medi-witch training at St. Mungo's. Once _he _returned, Harry got his hero complex and pushed her away."

She looked Dumbledore directly in the eye. "I am telling you this headmaster to persuade you of the importance of my mission in this time. I _have _to change things, I _have _to because otherwise all this--" she said extending her arms out. "All that you have fought for, all that my father has risked his life for, all that countless others have _died _for, all of it will be _destroyed."_

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "It appears that I have, indeed, been mistaken." he said, placing his head in his hands. "I am so sorry for whatever pain I have caused you, and the rest of our world." He looked her in the eye, his blue eyes, for once, holding no twinkle in them. "I ask you now; tell me, what can I do to help you stop this?"

Several hours later, a very grave looking Dumbledore and a tired, but pleased looking Malandra emerged from Dumbledore's office. It came as no surprise to either of them that Harry and Snape were both still standing outside the door, glaring daggers at each other. Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "Professor, was it true, what she was saying? Is she really from the future?" "Of course she's not you idiot boy." Snape said sneering at him.

"Severus." Dumbledore said, in a warning tone. "It appears that the girl is indeed telling the truth." "What--what?" he sputtered. "Albus, you cannot be serious, such a thing is not possible, it…it's ludicrous!" For the first time since Malandra's revelation, a twinkle was once again visible in Dumbledore's eyes. "Oh," he said, "I assure you, it is possible, or rather will be in twenty years."

Malandra and Harry shared identical smirks as they watched Snape's face turn red. Dumbledore glanced over at the girl. "You know it would be far too dangerous to revel to the student body your parantage, and, for that matter, where you are from?" She smirked. "Yes."

"For that reason, I believe that it would be best for me to keep you as far away from those that might notice the resembalance you share with……" His voice trailed off as he glanced at Severus. "Yes well. It is for that reason that I have decided to place you in Gryffindor for the duration of your stay here."

She groaned. "Futhermore," he continued. "No one except for myself, you, Harry, and Severus is to know about your……. Unique situation." She sighed, "Alright."

Dumbledore glanced over at Harry and Severus. "Severus." he said, "as soon as Harry and Malandra leave I need to speak with you, there has been a slight…..change of plans. Harry, First thing in the morning, I need to see you and Malandra in my office. I will speak to your first period teacher so you have no need to worry about missing class."

He smiled. "Now, Harry, I believe it is time for you to show our guest to the Gryffindor tower, I'm sure that Miss Granger will be able to help her settle into the girls dormitory." Dumbledore didn't miss the light in Malandra's eyes when he mentioned Hermione, and he vowed that he would keep an eye on Hermione and the Potion's Master in the future, just to see.

Malandra turned to walk off before turning quickly around. "Professor Dumbledore?" She asked, "What about my last name I mean…..it is rather obvious." He smiled at her, "I believe I have the perfect solution to stop any members of the dark side from even attempting to recruit you.' he said, "You will, for the duration of the stay be my niece, Malandra Dumbledore."

She smiled at him. "I am honoured to be your niece, sir." She said before turning to follow Harry to the Gryffindor tower.


	7. Gifted Child

"So," Harry said awkwardly as they made it up to the portrait of The Fat Lady, "This is it, the entrance to the common room." She smiled. "Thanks." She said, "For not being all weirded out by me being from……well, not from around here."

Harry smiled, "Hey, anyone whose parents help fight Voldemort is a friend of mine, even if they are you know, like twenty years younger than me." she rolled her eyes. "Right now, you're only about a month older than me, Harry." She said, "So pulling the "I'm older than you so listen to me" card is not going to work anymore."

Harry smiled at her as he led her through the portrait hole. " I still am older than you though.' He teased. She rolled her eyes;_ men, _she thought, _they are such pains._

Just then, two people rushed up to Harry. A tall gangly red headed boy that could be no one other than Ron and….

"Malandra, these are my friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." She smiled at them, even though all she really wanted to do was hug her mother and tell her how much she missed her.

Hermione gave Harry a questioning look but Ron- never one to hold back asked- "Who' she?" Malandra smiled. "I'm Malandra, Malandra Dumbledore, Albus's niece." She smirked at their awestruck expressions. "My uncle asked Harry to show me they way to the common room, I'm a transfer student here from--" She thought quickly for a moment. " St. Bridget's school of witchcraft in Ireland." She said, thinking about her friend Kayla O'Conner who had actually transferred from St. Bridget's in third year.

'Wow," Hermione said, "You're Dumbledore's niece.' Malandra nodded. She hated lying about it, she had always been proud of her parentage even though some had looked down on her for it.

"If you don't mind me asking," Hermione said, "Why did you transfer?" Malandra once again put her quick mind to work. In a moment she had her response. " My parents thought it would be wise to send me here where I could be under my uncle's protection. St. Bridget's--like Hogwarts--is a boarding school and my parents are often out of the country during the school year doing work. They thought with Voldemort gaining power it would be wise for me to be close to another family member."

"Oh,' Hermione said, "Well, it's really nice to meet you. If you want, I'll show you up to the girls dorm." Malandra smiled. "Thanks." She said, "that--that would be great." _God, _she thought,_ talking to my mum is harder than I thought it would be."_

----Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office----

"Albus, how can you be serious, you are completely changing your mind about everything on the word of a child!" Severus raged. Dumbledore looked at him, an amused twinkle in his eye. He had been listening to the same rant for the past ten minutes and--while it was oddly amusing-- they did have more pressing matters to attend to.

"Are you quite finished Severus?" He asked. Snape grunted. "If so, please, sit down, we have much to discuss." Snape sat down in the seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore looked him directly in the eye. "Severus." He said quietly, "I am no fool, I would not put the fate of the entire wizarding world at risk if I did believe everything that the girl said." Snape made a move to speak, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"You gave me the veriterserum yourself, I administered it myself, I know for a fact that every word that came from that girls lips was the Gods honest truth." Dumbledore sighed as he pulled out the time turner that the girl had given him. "Does this look familiar?" He asked handing it to Severus.

Snape looked ill when he glanced at it. "It's…mine." He whispered. "Yes," Dumbledore it's yours. "And so is she."

-- Back in the Girl's dorm, Hermione's POV--

As I led the new girl up to the dormitory, I couldn't help but feel a strange sense of familiarity. At first, I thought it was merely the fact that she was Dumbledore's niece, but no, that wasn't it. In fact, though I searched her face countless times, I could not find one thing about her that reminded me of the white haired headmaster.

Her hair was long, wavy, and the darkest brown I had ever seen without it being black. Her face was thin, her features sharp. She had dark, penetrating eyes that seemed as though they could look into your very soul. Her nose was large, but not excessively so, it actually fit her face quite well. Her skin was rather pale, almost transparent. She was tall and willowy, and looked as though a strong wind could blow her away and yet, there was a spark behind her eyes, a firey determination, something that told me that, no matter how small she seemed, this girl was not one to be trifled with.

Once I got her up to the dorm room, she immediately laid down on the empty be beside mine. I thought she was asleep, so I pulled out the potions essay I had due tomorrow, time for some last minute revisions.

I had been writing for about five minutes before I began to get the feeling someone was watching me. I glanced behind me and there was Malandra. I let out a yelp of surprise.

"I'm sorry." She said guilty, "I was going to ask you if I could borrow a book from you, I can't sleep and I was going to read a bit before bed; and I noticed you were working, and I didn't want to disturb you…" Her voice trailed off. "That's a Potions essay. you're working on." She said brightly, "That was my favourite subject in school."

I glanced up at her in surprise. "Really?" I asked, "It's mine to." I said shyly, "But I dare not tell that to Harry and Ron, they hate it."

She looked at me, a knowing smirk on her face. "I take it that you and I will be the ones having to help them with their homework in there then?" She asked. I smiled back at her. "I'm normally the one that has to help them, I'll be glad to have another person help me with it." She smiled then glanced down at my essay. "Oh," she said, "You need to put dragon's teeth right there,' She said pointing to the spot, "not Sphinx teeth. If you add Sphinx teeth to that, you get a knowledge potion, not a strengthing potion."

I looked up at her in surprise. "What?" She asked. "Nothing I said, it's just… you remind me a lot of Professor Snape." She smirked. " Funny, that's what uncle Albus said."


	8. Only Hope

AN-Last update till 2008!!!! Whoooo, I'm partying 2night!!!!!!

Quick recap-

So, girl randomly travels back in time, claims Dumbledore is gonna screw up the future, tells that she once had the hots for Harry, turns out to be Snape's spawn and……refuses to divulge the name of her mother, but we all know the truth that her mother is actually Hermione Granger and admit it, we all knew that Snape and Mione's child would be smart, but this kid is like………Einstein of the witch world. And I typed all that like almost without stopping. WheeeeeW!!!

I also realize that made a HUGE error! Snape wasn't Potions professor in HBP, Slughorn was…oops! Ummmm, but still, he can still be a potions master without being a Potions Professor, right? Well, I say he can, so that settles it! Anyway, I'll figure it out…I hope J

---------------------------------------------

When Malandra woke up in the morning, she was disoriented to say the least. The room where she was _looked_ like her dorm at Hogwarts but… she didn't recognize any of the people and, were those Gryffindor robes?

Then she remembered, the death eaters, Auntie Min telling her to go back, Dumbledore's office, the veriterserum, and…Harry…

The she remembered Dumbledore's request that she and Harry Meet in his office after breakfast. She got up and immediately began straightening her robes that she had fallen asleep in last night. This presented a problem. Malandra had only the set of robes she had with her, and they were Slytherin robes. She was supposed to be in Gryffindor. Hopefully, when she went to talk to Dumbledore that day he could remedy that; it the meantime, a simple blending charm could make it appear that she had on Gryffindor robes.

After a quick glance at the clock, she rushed down to the Great Hall; she was at least ten minutes late. Once she got there, she glanced around nervously. Normally, she never had trouble finding a seat. She could sit with Kayla or Renee and Jenea the two Weasley twins but now…

"Malandra, over here.' She turned and looked at where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a redheaded girl who could only be Ginny were sitting. Harry had been the one to yell. She smiled as she made her way over to them. Harry smiled and motioned to the seat next to him, "I told the others we should save you a seat,' he said, "Thanks Harry.' she said. "That was really sweet of you."

Ginny looked over at her. "So, Hermione tells us that you are Dumbledore's niece, is that true?" Malandra smiled. "It's true." She said, "My parents felt that with Voldemort on the rise it would be better if I was in a school where a family member could look over me." She lied telling Ginny what she had told Hermione the night before.

Ginny smiled. "So how did you meet Harry then?" She asked. Malandra could sense the jealousy that was building up behind Ginny's seemingly innocent question. "My uncle, called Harry into his office when I first arrived, he knew that I would need friends and since I was sorted into Gryffindor, it made sense that he would want me to become acquainted with the best of the group." She said smiling at Harry. Malandra noticed with a small amount of pride that Harry seemed to be blushing a bit and Ginny, well she seemed a bit….. Aggravated. Malandra smirked. _If she's going to act jealous, might as well give her a motive._ Malandra reasoned. After all, she hadn't been sorted into Slytherin for nothing!

"Right then." Harry said, as he finished breakfast. "I suppose you and I better head to Dumbledore's office?" He said looking at Malandra. She hurriedly finished her orange juice. "Right." She said, "Wouldn't want to keep Uncle Albus waiting." She said following him out of the great hall. She didn't miss the glare Ginny threw her way as she walked out. _Hmmm, maybe being in the past won't be so bad after all…_

_---------_------------------------------------

Severus Snape had spent the better part of the previous night drinking fire whiskey and--for lack of a better term-- brooding. Neither of these were habits that he frequently indulged in but in last night's case, he felt an exception was in order.

He had a daughter. A teenage daughter to be exact. Granted, theoretically the girl did not exist yet and would not for another four years or so, but still, the fact remained the same, he had a daughter.

Severus had never felt that he was the paternal type; his own childhood had left much to be desired and he did not have the urge to bring another life into similar circumstances. Nor did he have any particular wish to be a father. He spent the majority of his time around children and he did not wish to spend what little time he had away from his student with a screaming brat all his own. No, Severus had determined quite sometime ago that he would spend his life in a solitary manner, without a nagging wife and screaming children to contend with. Yet, last night, proof had looked him in the eyes that sometime, in the not too distant future, something would happen that would drastically alter his plans for the future.

He had not believed Albus when he had first heard the news. He had been silent for several seconds; and had wondered briefly if Albus was indeed going senile. Truly, that seemed to be the only logical explanation of Dumbledore telling him that he had a child. It was ridiculous, absurd, and, of course, one of those things that would--and could-- only happen to him.

After a few moments, however, he had allowed himself to see the truth of the situation. Albus was not crazy--contrary to popular opinion--; and --as much as Severus hated to admit it--, the girl did resemble him somewhat. She had his eyes, his hair colour, the Snape nose, which was unfortunate for the girl but, thankfully, her nose did seem to be the smaller version. She was tall for a girl and thin, other traits that he attributed to himself, and she seemed rather intelligent. She also, unfortunately, seemed to have inherited his sarcastic nature. Something that he had yet to determine whether it was a good or bad thing.

Dumbledore seemed to believe that Snape having a child was a wonderful thing. It meant that Severus had finally found _love._ Snape sneered; Albus and his foolish notions of _love _being the solution to everything. _Love. _ _Love_ to Severus Snape was a filthy word. It was because of _love _that he was as miserable as he was now; it was because of _love_ that he was stuck as a spy; _love _was the reason Severus had the duty to look after Harry-bloody-Potter; _love _was the bane of Severus's existence. For one tiny four-letter word, _love _had done a lot of damage.

Severus sighed. Now it was morning. He had a meeting with Dumbledore, Potter, and his-- his daughter. He put down the glass of whiskey he had been nursing since daybreak. _His daughter. _The words sounded foreign even when they were only spoken in his head.

How could he be a father to any child, much less a daughter? He was the caustic potions professor; he didn't know how to be nurturing and encouraging to a small child. He was the teacher known for tormenting the daylights out of students; even the Slytherin students knew better than to cross him. How was he supposed to be a caregiver for a small child? It was impossible! And yet, maybe it was just an illusion brought on by the alcohol, but seeing that girl gave him a small glimmer of hope. Hope that perhaps one day he would be able to give up the life of spying and being the double agent, putting his life at risk every time he breathed. Hope that maybe one day he would be able to find a woman that it would be possible for him to love and have a family with.

This, however, presented him with a completely new set of problems. What type of woman would be able to love the greasy dungeon bat? What type of woman would be able to tolerate his ever-changing moods, his constant sarcasm? What type of woman would be able to spend her life with him? And, more importantly, what type of woman would want to?

---------------------------------------------

Malandra and Harry were both grateful when they at last made it up to Dumbledore's office. The had been stopped twice, first by Filch who asked them why they were roaming the halls during class, then by Peeves who had attempted to throw a water balloon on them until Malandra had threatened to do an exorcism on him. He had vanished rather quickly after that.

Dumbledore smiled when he saw them. "Good morning." He said, "I trust that you were able to settle in easily?" He asked Malandra. She smiled. "Ye, Professor, Hermione Granger helped me settle into the dorm rather nicely."

He Smiled. "Excellent, now," he said, "If the two of you will sit down, we will be able to start the meeting as soon as your father arrives up here."

Harry looked at Malandra. "Who's--" he stopped in mid sentence as Severus Snape entered the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting so long headmaster." He said.

_Well, _Harry thought glumly, _that answers my question. Poor Mal, she's Snape's kid. _He shuddered at the thought.

Malandra, on the other hand, seemed delighted to see Snape. A bright smile lit up her face as soon as he entered. "Hello, father." She said. Snape glanced at her. His obsidian eyes meeting her identical ones. "Good morning," he said stiffly. Harry noticed the smile fell from Malandra's face for a brief second. He felt a surge of anger towards Snape. This was his daughter, after all, if could not be nice to anyone else, you would think he could at least be kind to his daughter. Obviously, he couldn't.

Dumbledore gave him a disapproving glance at his greeting. _Oh yes, _Severus had forgotten, _the girl was supposed to be proof he could "love" again._

Snape didn't give the girl another glance. Perhaps, sometime in the future he would develop the ability to love. For now, love would have to wait.


	9. Hear You Me

And so, Dumbledore told them…everything. He told Harry the truth about how his mistake about the number of Horcruxes lead to Voldemort rising again, he told him the truth about his plan to have Snape kill him-- for obvious reasons, Harry did not take this well--, he told Harry the truth about the bit of Voldemort soul that was attached to him, then he told Harry the last awful fact, that in order for him to defeat Voldemort, he must first die himself.

Harry was silent for several moments; then he glanced up at Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, sir, I just… I need to think." He left the room without another word. It was not more than a moment later when Malandra jumped up and ran after him. Snape sneered, "A daughter of mine running after a Potter, what's the world coming to?" Albus merely smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malandra found him on the Quidditch pitch, just as she knew she would. The pitch was _his_ place, he always went there to think or--in this case-- brood. She remembered seeing him there, looking very much as he did now, the day they got the news of her parents deaths. She had went out there to find privacy herself, and had found him instead. They had just stood there silently grieving. Together and yet separate. It had been just a brief month later that word came that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, lived no longer.

Malandra sighed, when Harry went off on his own to think, it normally lead to him doing something reckless and very stupid, she was determined that he would not die a second time. She laid a hand gently on his shoulder. "Harry?" She whispered. He shrugged her arm off. "Leave me alone."

"No." She said, "I won't. I know how you are when you get like this, you brood and you get angry, and you are no use to anyone like this. You have to be strong now, the world needs you to be strong, you friends need you, _I need you." Harry glared up at her. "_You think I care? I'm sixteen fucking years old! I just got a girlfriend! I've spent the past six years of my life first worried that Voldemort was going to kill me, then wanting to kill him, then knowing I _have_ to kill him because of some damned prophesy, and now, now I find out that not only do I _have_ to kill him but in order for him to die, _I _have to die to! So excuse me for really not giving a fuck about the world right now!"

Malandra moved to where she was standing in front of him. She didn't say a word, she just stared. After several moments, Harry found that he could no longer tolerate her watching him. He looked up at her. "Well," she asked, "Are you quite finished?"

She sighed and once again placed her arm on Harry's shoulder this time, she was pleased to say, he did not shrug her off. "Harry, I know it's hard, believe me, you're not the only one that lost a lot in this war. I lost my parents too, my grandmother was killed by death eaters when I was two weeks old, I lost my godmother and her husband and so their two children lost their parents, and then, just when I thought I had nothing left to lose, I lost the last real link I had to my mother, you."

She sighed trying to stop the tears that were building up behind her eyes. "I don't want the world that I left to be the one I return to, but Harry, we need you to help us, so please, be scared, be angry, feel the pain then scream your lungs out to get rid of it, but for God's sakes Harry, don't shut yourself away, please?" He was silent before looking up at her, "You you really think that we can fix things?" He asked. She smiled, "We can try."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny couldn't help it, she really couldn't. She was a jealous person by nature, and she had waited for Harry for too long to let some new girl just waltz right in and take him from right under her nose. Even if the new girl was pretty, and smart, and the headmaster's niece. It didn't matter, that girl was not going to steal Harry from her, no way.

Of course, at lunch when she voiced my suspicions to Hermione she told her that she was being ridiculous, that Harry would never do such a thing, that being jealous of Harry and Malandra was almost as preposterous as being jealous of her and Harry. But still, Ginny noticed the fact that both Malandra and Harry were both absent during lunch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malandra's POV

I could not tell you how long we stayed there on the Quidditch pitch, there was really nothing more we could say, and yet, we spoke volumes with our silence. After awhile, he finally spoke. "I'm going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble for skipping class all day. I smiled, "I'm sure Dumbledore will get you excused, he knows it was hard for you to… hear all that."

He smiled at me. "So," he said, "We've already missed lunch and there really doesn't seem like a point in going to my last two classes, what do you want to do?" I rolled my eyes, the logical, academic, bookworm, side of my brain that I had inherited from both my parents screamed about how wrong it was to skip lesson, that learning was important. Thankfully, I had become quite adapt a blocking that voice out. I smiled. "I dunno, but I'm sure we can think of something…" What, did you expect me to be _exactly like my parents?_


	10. This Is How I disappear

Harry's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took me quite sometime to figure out exactly what to do with Malandra; I didn't know her as well as I knew Hermione and Ron, and yet, she was easy to talk to. She was one of those people that understand just what you are saying even when you are not exactly sure what you are saying yourself. She knew exactly what to say and when to say it. It was as though she already knew me, which, when I thought about it, she kinda already did. Yet, she was still a mystery to me.

So, what exactly could I do with a person who was a complete mystery to me? I smiled, Get to know them, of course. Which was how, after about thirty minutes of sneaking into the castle unnoticed, Malandra and I ended up in the room of requirement.

This time, the room was set up with chess board, two bean bag chairs, a ping pong table, and a glass box that I didn't have the foggiest idea what it held. The room had, in short, turned into the perfect teen hang out.

I couldn't help but laugh when Malandra raced to plop down on a beanbag chair and then sighed in contentment when she reached it. "What?" She asked laughing, "I've had a rough couple days, I've been shoved into the past, my father hates me, my mother doesn't even know I exist, and I had to play therapist to you, I need a break."

I smiled, "Ok, first of all, you did not have to "play therapist" to me; I was perfectly fine brooding on my own." She snorted, but I chose to ignore her. "Second, I'm sure your father doesn't hate you, Snape is just being… himself, its part of his personality." She smiled back at that one. "Thirdly, as for your mom, she might not know you exist now, but I'm sure that in few years she'll be more than content to have a happy, bouncing, baby--well, baby you to play with."

Her smile faltered. "I'm not so sure about that." She said. I glanced over at her. "What do you mean?" She sighed, "I mean I'm not so sure that in a few years I'll really exist at all." She looked down at the floor. "My mother and father got together after she saved his life, even though she thought she was the traitor who killed Albus, she saved his life, that' when the whole relationship between them started. Before that, they had a grudging respect for each other, at best." She sighed again, but this time, when she spoke, I could hear that she was beginning to cry. "If we change things, I don't know if they will ever fall in love, get married, have me, I don't know if I'll ever exist or if I'll just disappear like I was never here." she started to sob quietly, "I've never know two people to be more in love or to be more right for each other than my parents and yet, I can't help but get the feeling that if that one tiny thing doesn't happen then they will never realize just how right they are for one another."

Tears were flowing freely down her face now, and yet, my curiosity got the best of me, I had to ask. "If you knew that there was a chance you might not… exist anymore than why change the future at all?" She smiled a weak smile through the tears. "My life is not nearly so important as to saving the hundreds more that will be saved if we stop this."

I felt like such a prick. Here I was just a few minutes before bemoaning the fact that I might die and stay dead saving the wizarding world and here was a girl who was willing to risk never even existing to try to make the world better. I am such a bloody prat.

To make matters worse, I don't have a way with words the way Malandra does, there was nothing comforting I could say to her. Instead, I pulled her into a tight hug and let her use me as her shoulder to cry on. After all, what else are friends for?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about ten minutes, Malandra perked back up as though nothing had every happened. "Look," she said pulling me over to the glass box, "I want to show you something." At first, I didn't see anything in the box, but eventually, I saw something begin to wiggle around. Malandra stuck her hand in there and pulled out a small, green, garden snake.

"A snake," I said, "How very… Slytherin of you." She laughed. "He's adorable." She said, "Aren't you little guy?" I was slightly surprised when the snake nodded its head in agreement. "Wait, you're a parseltongue?" I asked genuinely amazed. Other than Voldemort and myself, I had never met another one.

She smiled. "You were the first one to notice that when I talked to the snakes in mum's garden they listened." She laughed, "For my 11h birthday you bought me a beautiful python that I named after you. Mum wasn't too please, she was never overly found of snakes, but dad seemed to think it was a proper familiar for his little Slytherin princess."

She rolled her eyes. "he never let mum forget that I was a Slytherin just like everyone else on _his _side of the family had always been." "What was your mom?" I asked suddenly interested. "Gryffindor." She said, and that's all she would say about the subject.


	11. If only she knew

AN/ Sorry the update took so long, I started back to school Monday and this tem has not been a breeze. Anyway, much love to you all.)

Ok, in case you haven't discovered it, all my chapters have been named after songs/bands/Cd's I'm gonna start putting lyrics from those songs in each chapter, and I'm gonna--eventually put them in previous chapters too.

IF ONLY SHE KNEW

I try to help you out through the toughest of times your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind. though it looks as if it's over, I'm still not over you.

Michelle Branch

The two spent a comfortable afternoon together playing Wizard's chess--which Harry beat Malandra at quite easily-- playing ping-pong, which was a tie between the two, and talking to the garden snake that Malandra affectionately called Salazar even though he insisted his name was Jack.

Around two, Malandra's stomach began to rumble as if on cue; the ping-pong table transformed into a buffet table complete with sandwiches, cake, pumpkin juice, and butter beer. Malandra smiled, "God, I love this room."

Harry looked at her, "You know, despite finding out that I might die, this has been a good day." She looked at him; "Yeah, hanging out with you definitely took my mind off the whole poofing out of existence thing." the two looked at each other before laughing. Afterwards, Harry smiled at her, "It felt good," he said, "To be able to laugh again. It's been a long time since I felt like laughing." She smiled sadly, "Me too."

The two sat like that for a long time, enjoying the silence. It was a melancholy sort of beautiful, seeing the two of tem together; beautiful, because, at last, they had another who could understand what it was like to have your family taken away by the dark lord, to live in constant fear that he would get you, to wake up everyday knowing that today could be the last day of a loved one or even themselves. It was beautiful to see two such similar souls come together and yet, there was such sadness attached to the moment, they were, after all, too young do have been through so much. They were living the lives or warriors when they were barley more than children; and yet, for a single moment, they were able to find peace, a place in time where they could spend time with a kindred, a person who knew the trials and tribulations they had been through, one who could not just empathize, but could truly understand because they to had been there. A moment where they could simply…..be.

Malandra looked at him. "Harry," She said softly, "I want you to promise me something." he looked up at her. "What is it?" he asked, quite perplexed. "Promise me that no matter what happens now or… in the future, promise me you won't blame yourself for what happens in this war."

Harry looked at her. "Why are you saying this now?" he asked. She sighed, "Because I remember in my time the last time you forgot how to laugh, I remember it because it was right after my parents died, you felt responsible, you felt as though it was somehow your fault, like maybe if you had done something else than maybe… they would still be alive." She sighed. "After that, you became so reckless and one night--" Her voice broke in mid-sentence-- 'One night you rushed into a trap, it was rather easy for Voldemort to kill you after that, you went into the trap without anyone with a you, and he had all the death eaters there." She shook her head. "It's like I told you out on the Quidditch pitch, shutting yourself off from the world never helps, just look at what it has done to my father." she said with a little laugh.

Harry had to smile at that, "Yeah," he said, "No offence to your dad, but I don't wanna grow up and have a scowl permanently tattooed to my face." Malandra laughed. "He's really not so bad." She said, "My father is a temperamental man and one that doesn't make it easy for people to get close to him. But, once you break down those walls… he's one of the most caring men you could ever meet."

Harry gave her a small smile, "Right, whatever you say." "It's true." she said indignantly, "My father is a person who feels things very strongly and just because he doesn't wear his heart on his sleep doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings."

Harry looked at her, "sure….." he said teasingly. "He is, he--" Then she noticed Harry was smiling at her, he was only teasing. "You--you--" She stammered, "You Gryffindor!" said indignantly. He laughed, "Well, you were getting too broody, spoiling my good mood, had to get you off topic somehow."

She rolled her eyes. "Mum was right, you never took anything seriously, even in school." Harry sighed, "Who is your mum, Mcgonagal?" Malandra laughed, "she's been compared to her more than a few times." She said, "Although Auntie Min is a _bit _stricter. Not much though." she added as an after thought.

Harry smirked, "That must have been fun growing up, having Snape for a dad and Mcgonagal's clone for a mum." Malandra rolled her eyes, "I told you, dad's not so bad, strict yes, but mum managed to lighten him up a bit." "She must have been a miracle worker." Harry said lightly, "Whoever she is, I'd like to meet, her, and shake her hand, and give her a fruit basket, and make her God-mother of my first born child. Anyone who could lighten Snape up is a bigger hero then I'll ever be."

She couldn't help but laugh. If Harry only knew. Her mother had told her once of how she had broken the news that she was seeing Snape. She had very calmly apparated over to his flat, chatted about the weather, drank several cups of tea, and on her way out told him that she was seeing Severus Snape and if he said one cruel word about it she would hex him into oblivion. It was one of Mal's favourite stories… although the one about telling Ron was a bit more funny.

"She really was--is-- a remarkable woman." Malandra said, "And she really is a miracle worker dad always said--" But what Severus always said was unknown because just then, the door to the Room of requirement opened.

(_Ok, after that long wait you didn't really think I would leave you there did you???)_

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny rushed in. 'Harry," Hermione said breathlessly, "Have you been here this whole time?" "Yeah mate, we were beginning to wonder if Dumbledore had kidnapped you." Ron butted in. Ginny was silent before looking over at Malandra, then back at Harry. "What's she doing here?" She asked with thinly veiled scorn.

"My Uncle Albus wanted Harry to help me become aquainted with the school, so he had Harry give me a tour, o to speak. She said, Harry was just telling me about you a group of you used this room last year to train people to fight." She said smiling, "That's really impressive."

Malandra couldn't help but be a bit confused; in her time she and Ginny had always gotten along rather well. Ginny children and Mal had often played together and Ginny had always been close to her, had been almost a second mother to her, and now she was acting as though she loathed her.

It was true then, that flash of jealously that Malandra thought she saw that morning was indeed there. It was a fierce protective jealously, that of a woman who hated waited to long for something to see it taken from her. It hurt Malandra when she remembered exactly how Harry and Ginny's relationship had turned out in the end. Malandra knew that Ginny loved her husband, in her time, dearly but she also remembered how hard Ginny had cried at Harry's funeral, how no one had been able to comfort her, how she had keep everyone at a distance, even her husband.

_And what if you change it?_ the nagging voice in her head asked. _Will it be Ginny and Harry's sons you play with? Little green eyed red-heads instead of grey eyes? _Somehow, she just couldn't picture it. Or at least she couldn't picture it as easily as she could black haired, brown-eyed, children with slighly curly hair.

Harry glanced over at Malandra more than a little surprised. _Where had she learned to lie like that._ he thought, the next thought was, _she is a Slytherin_. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, _not all Slytherins are evil. _He reminded himself. _They are not all Riddle._

Harry smiled up at his friends and Girlfriend. "Yeah, Dumbledore seems to think that I'm a good person for her to become friends with. Makes me wonder if he really doesn't know all the trouble we have gotten into and all the sneaking around we've done." Malandra laughed. "Oh, I'm Sure Uncle Albus knows, he probably just doesn't care; he knows how kids are."

It was strange how easy it was that she and Harry fell into the lie of her identity, how simple it was for both of them to keep up the pretence that she was merely Dumbledore's niece, how effortless, it was to make them all believe that she was just a girl, not someone who had the ability to change all of their lives. It was almost as uncomplicated as how Malandra kept avoiding her mother's name. Almost.


	12. I Stay Away

AN- That's right, another chapter chock full of Malandra goodness. And to all the people that asked for Mal and her father to get in a bit of a battle of wits... this is for you. :)

I still don't own Harry or Snape or anyne except Mal. I don't own the song- I stay away by- Alice in chains

I STAY AWAY-

I am enlightened. so some day you'll see I stay away!

The next morning dawned bright and early. Just as she normally was in the future, Hermione was wide awake by seven; and just like she was in future, Malandra was not. She was a night person, it ran on her father's side of the family.

And so, a groggy Malandra and a chipper Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once there, Malandra made it a point to sit as far away from Harry-- and therefore, by proxy, Ginny-- as possible. She was trying to prove to Ginny that she wasn't a threat, that she absolutely no interest in Harry. Unfortunately, things didn't work out _quite _that way.

Harry leaned over to whisper to Hermione. "Is Malandra alright? She's been quite all morning, hasn't spoken a word at all." Hermione look at him. "She seemed fine earlier, until we came down here, that is." She looked at him, "Harry, did the two of you get in an argument?"

Harry looked confused. "Why do you think that, 'Mione?" He asked as he stuffed another piece of toast in his mouth. "Because she was fine until she sat down at the table and saw you.

Harry looked dumbfounded. "We didn't fight, in fact we haven't really talked since yesterday when you guys came in the room of requirement." He sighed, "After that, we talked a little at dinner and then she went up to the girl's dorm and we haven't spoke since." "Hmmm," Hermione said. This was a mystery, and Hermione didn't like mysteries, she liked to solve them.

---------------------------------------------

That was how most of the day went, Mal kept trying to avoid Harry, and they kept getting put together. Dumbledore had assigned Malandra the same schedule as Harry so they could really avoid each other.

Most classes passed without notice with the exception of Potions when Malandra and Harry made a batch pimple banisher the same way. He was following the Half - Blood Prince's instructions; she seemed to be working right out of her head, barley even reading the directions. Harry made a mental note to ask her about it but, by the end of class, he had forgotten.

The only other class where anything of even marked interest happened was in Defeanse against the Dark arts. From the minute Malandra entered the room, there seemed to be a bit of tension between her and Snape. When class started, the friction only became more pronounced. The lesson of the day was simple, it was a review over defensive spells they had learned in preparation for finals. That day it was to be a review over wordless spells.

Malandra was at an advantage, both of her parents had trained her in a wide variety of defensive spells with the hopes that she would never have to use them. After their deaths, Mcgonagal had continued to teacher her any and everything that could possibly be used to combat the dark lord and his followers.

So it became apparent rather early on that Malandra was the best at wordless charms, when her shield charm easily deflected all of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's Jinks. When she glanced up at Snape, there was a strange expression on his face, on that looked almost like…..pride. However, when she was paired with Malfoy, thing got a bit…ugly.

Up until this moment, Malandra had had little contact with the past version of Malfoy. She knew him in the present and a slightly snobbish man who had a son a year her senior and who had --at best-- strained relations with her family.

He wasn't evil in her time, no, he --from time to time-- even helped the order. However, she had never cared much for him, nor his son. Who had--on more than one occasion-- attempted to get her to date him, with no success.

Malfoy leered at her. "Well, well," He said, "If it isn't the headmaster's niece." She glared back at him, "Well, well, if it isn't the Deatheater's son."

He twisted his face into a snarl. " You would do well to watch your tongue." He said before hexing her with a particularly nasty charm which caused boils to pop up all over her arms.

On any other occasion, Malandra wouldn't have hesitated to hex him back or worse, beat him up bare handed. But, she had to remind herself that she wasn't in her own time with her teachers wrapped around her finger. No, she was in the past, in her father's classroom, and her dad hated her.

"Professor," she said calmly, "Mr. Malfoy hexed me." Snape looked at her indifferently. "Well, perhaps if your shield had been stronger--" she interrupted, "Sir, he hexed me out loud, something you expressly forbid at the beginning of class and threatened anyone who did with a weeks worth of detentions."

"I see.' He said, "And did anyone else see Mr. Malfoy do this?" No one had, they had all been to busy working on their own spell casting.

Snape smirked at her; "Since you have no witnesses to back up your claim Miss. Dumbledore, I really have no choice but to believe that you are lying--" Once again she interrupted. :Sir," She said calmly. "I have beaten everyone else in this class with my shield charm, there is absolutely no way that one of Malfoy's charms would have gotten through, since he has been beaten by half the class." she took a deep breath before continuing, "Futhermore, _sir,_ I doubt that you would like me to inform my uncle of the _bias_ that you are showing toward the Slytherin house, something tells me he would not be too pleased."

The two Snape's glared at each other of an indescribably long time, neither choosing to give in, neither _willing_ to back down. "Very well." Snape said, "One weeks detention to Mr. Malfoy, and Twenty points from Gryffindor for Miss Dumbledore's inexcusable back talking."

However, as Malandra left the class room, she couldn't help but notice that prideful look on her father's face again. _He's glad I've got backbone._ Se thought to herself._ Glad that the child he raised grew up able to fend for herself._

And she was right. Snape was, in a strange way, proud of her. The way she had calmly stood up for her self showed that she truly was a strong person, and the way she had threatened to go to Dumbledore, it was very cunning, very…..Slytherin of her.

------------------------------------------

Immediately after class Harry, Ron, and Hermione clustered around Malandra. "That was bloody brilliant how you stood up to Snape." Ron said, "it's about time someone gave the git a piece of their mind."

Malandra smiled. As a child, she had always known the way to get what she wanted from her father was not to beg but ,rather, to state her case and then refuse to back down from it. Obviously, he had not changed completely over the years.

Hermione glared at Ron. "Honestly, Ronald, he may be rather unlikable, but he _is _a professor, he does deserve some respect." Ron rolled his eyes. "Do you always have to stick up for him "Mione?" He whinned, "He's still a greasy git, and I'm glad someone finally put him in his place." Hermione just sighed. "I am glad you stood up to him." Hermione said addressing Malandra, "He was being rather unfair. Still," She said glaring at Ron and Harry, "He has done a lot for the Order, the two of you do need to keep that in mind."

It was only after Hermione and Ron were heading off to their next class when Harry spoke to her. "That was pretty brave of you standing up to him like that, especially since he's your…well… dad." Malandra smiled. "It's not like that was the first time my father and I got in an argument; we used to in debates over everything from Potions, to ministry policy, to house-elves."

"House-elves?" Harry asked. "Long story." Malandra said. "The point is, he's really not that scary when you know him, he just likes to intimadate the students to keep them in line."

"Still." Harry said, "You were amazing." "Thanks." She said laughing a bit as they headed off to their next class. With all that happened, Mal forgot that she was ever supposed to be avoiding Harry.

-------------------------------------------------------

So, Like it? Hate it? Wonder what drugs I'm on that made me write it? Well Review and just maybe... you'll see more of the fic!!

Next chapter--

The rivalry between Ginny and Mal escalates. Mal attemps to convince Ginny --and herself-- that she doesn't have feelings for Harry.


	13. Speechless

AN- Ok, so sorry it took me an extra day to update, but on the Brightside, this chapter is a bit longer than the others. I hope you guys like this chapter, and I know some people might think that a certain event happened too fast, but let me assure you, Happy-ever afters are not gonna be that easy to come by for a few certain people. I don't own the song Speechless, by THE VERONICAS and I'm not making any money off of using it or JK's fab characters!!!

-------------------------------------------------------

SPEECHLESS

_You leave me speechless_

_When you talk to me_

_You leave me breathless_

_The way you look at me_

_You manage to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_I can't help but surrender_

_Oh no_

_My everything to you._

Ginny Weasley had often been jealous when other girls even so much as looked at Harry. He was _the _Chosen one, after all, the boy who lived. It was no wonder that girls wanted him, it was to be expected. In addition, Ginny reminded herself, _she _was the one Harry had chosen. Not one of the other girls, _her. _

So why did Malandra have the ability to make her so envious? Malandra was a pretty girl yes, but it was not as though she were a model. She was intelligent, true, but Harry--though he was smart-- never seemed to be particularly interested in academic conversations. She was nice, indeed, but then again so was Ginny. So the question remained, what was it about Malandra that made Ginny Green-eyed with envy?

The answer was disturbing, because the truth was; Ginny could not determine one thing about Malandra that would cause her to believe that Harry had anything other then a friendly interest in her. Nothing except for the feeling, she had whenever she saw Harry and Malandra together. Call it women's intuition, call it paranoia, whatever it was, it made Ginny feel extremely uneasy. The fact that Harry and Mal spent so much time alone whispering to each other did nothing to ease her mind.

---------------------------------------------

Malandra, meanwhile, was wresting with her own mixture of emotions. Any romance between her and Harry was impossible for so many different reasons. She was from the future, any relationship between the two of the could do Merlin knows how much damage to the timeline. _Not that Harry is interested in you anyway._ She reminded herself. _And even if he was, there is the fact that one of the people he loathes most on earth is your father. _This was another fact that she could not deny; even though Harry and she were friends, his distaste for Snape was obvious.

_Not to even mention the fact he is your mother's best friend. _The last part was something she had yet to deal with. No one in this time had any idea as to who her parents were and she intended to keep it that way.

She had enough to deal with because people believed she was Dumbledore's niece. Not a day went by when, after class, a student didn't come up to her to ask, "Can we please have an extra Hogsmeade weekend?" or "Would it be possible for your uncle to postpone exams for an extra week." If that was the stigma attached to being the headmaster's niece, she could only imagine what she would have to endure if people knew she was the daughter of Hogwarts's most loathsome professor and prized student!

---------------------------------------------

Time passed quickly in those last few weeks of school; students began to prepare for exams, plan were made for summer holiday, and Harry, Malandra, Dumbledore, and yes, Snape, waited in a twisted anticipation for the death-eater raid that they knew was fast approaching.

Because of Malandra, they knew that the horcrux that were originally going to go after the night the death-eaters attacked the castle was a fake. They also knew how Draco planned to smuggle the death-eaters into the castle. Now, the task was what to do with the information? Did they continue with the plan to have Severus kill Dumbledore? Did they prepare the caste for attack or let the death-eaters believe they had taken them unaware? What did they do, what could they do? These were the questions that haunted all their minds at night.

Was it any wonder then that at times they all found it hard to sleep? That, far from having the same pleasant dreams as their peers, they were tormented by haunting, horrifying dreams, and that was when they managed to sleep. Often, their nights were plagued with insomnia leading to blurry eyes and incidences of falling asleep in inappropriate places. Friends and colleagues questioned them often as to what was the matter, Ron and Hermione even held Harry "Hostage" one day during lunch trying to discover what was wrong with him, but he blew them off saying he had simply been having bad dreams. When Hermione questioned Malandra, her excuse was that she had been up late studying for exams. When Mcgonagal asked Albus if he was alright he replied that his hand had been bothering him. As for Severus, well, this was one of those moments when he was glad he did not have any friends because if some one hovered over him like Minerva did Albus, he would have to Avada Kadavra them, it was that simple.

---------------------------------------------

Secrets are notoriously bad for relationships: they lead to anger, they lead to yelling--and worse-- silent treatments, they lead to suspicious thoughts, and that lead to confrontations. Which is exactly what happened one warm Saturday morning approximently one week after Malandra arrived.

She had slept-in that morning as she normally did. Old habits die hard. She was not surprised to see that the girl's dorm was empty, most of the girls were out enjoying the sun-filled day of freedom. What she was surprised to see, however, was Ginny sitting down in the common room-- alone.

"Hello Ginny." she said cautiously when she saw the red head staring at the fire. She had spent as little time as possible with Ginny since she had discovered that Ginny really did not care for her. So far she had managed to avoid spending anytime alone with her, until now.

Ginny didn't even look at her, she just stared forward silently. "Is everything alright?" Malandra asked. Ginny gazed into the flames for along moment as though she could divine an answer form them. Finally, she spoke.

"You like him don't you?" She asked. There was no need for Malandra to ask who, she knew. Harry. "He's a good friend." She said choosing her words carefully. "but…."

Ginny turned to face her. "That's it." Ginny said, 'thaty's the problem, the "But." She sighed. "I've been in love with Harry for years." She said softly. "I never thought I would ever get the chance to actually be with him." She smiled sadly. "And then, just a few weeks ago, he kissed me, and we've been as happy as we can be with the way things are right now. Then, you came." Malandra opened her mouth to speak but Ginny held up her hand to silence her.

"I'm not blaming you." Ginny said, "I know that you haven't lead Harry on or anything and I know that nothing has happened between the two of you." _Yet. _She mentally added. "So logically I have nothing to worry about, right?" She didn't wait for Malandra to respond. "Of course I don't. I have nothing to back up my fears." she sighed. "Nothing except the way Harry is around you."

Malandra sat down beside her. "Way he is around me I…I don't understand." Ginny smiled ruefully. "I notice how he looks at you, how he is around you, more relaxed more… himself. It's as though he feels he doesn't have to act a certain way around you, like he can just be… Harry." Ginny was silent for a moment before continuing. "He acts like you are the only one who understands him. Whenever something is bothering him, he just looks at you and suddenly, he's alright again."

Malandra could not believe this. Ginny though Harry was interested in her! Oh no! "Ginny, really, it's not what you think, Harry and I do spend a lot of time with each other, yes, and it might appear that Harry has a more than friendly interest in me but it's not--"

Ginny interrupted. "I've known Harry a bit longer than you have. I know how he acts when he has a crush on a girl, and trust me, he's got it bad for you." A few tears were begging to form behind her eyes. "You should be thrilled." she said, "I've seen the way you look at him; you'll have you chance now.' Malandra looked at her in alarm. "Ginny," She asked, "You didn't…" Her voice trailed off. Ginny bit her lower lip. "If you're asking if I broke up with Harry than the answer is yes."

"Oh no, Ginny, you've made a terrible mistake.' Malandra cried. "Yes, I may have a had a bit of a crush on Harry but he would never in a million years feel the same way about you, he loves you he--" Ginny interrupted again, it was as though she had ignored everything Malandra had said.

"He's out on the Quidditch pitch." She said, "I'll expect that he want to talk to you." With that Ginny went up to the dorm. Malandra debated on whether or not to follow her, but eventually decided to try to talk to Harry instead. Perhapse he could talk some sense into Ginny.

---------------------------------------------

She found him on the pitch, just as Ginny said she would. He was staring at the sky looking, not sad, exactly, but mystified by the sudden change.

Malandra walked up behind him. "Hey." she said, "are you alright?" he turned around. "You heard, huh?" She nodded. "Ginny told me."

He sighed. "I just don't get it." He said. "I though she was happy, that she wanted to be with me and now…" his voiced trailed off. "What did I do wrong?" he asked.

Malandra's heart was breaking for him. "Oh Harry,' she said, "You didn't do anything wrong, in fact, this is all my fault." He looked at her, perplexed. "Your fault, how?" Malandra sighed. "Ginny seems to think that you and I have…… romantic feeling towards each other." She sighed. "in fact, Ginny seems to believe that you are… in love with me."

She babbled on for a few more moments unaware that Harry was no longer paying close attention to her words but was, in fact, studying her face in a way he never had before.

He had never noticed the way her nose twitched when she was thinking about something, never saw the way her eyes--so very like her father's-- flashed when she was excited over something, had never noticed how truly beautiful she really was.

Malandra, equally oblivious to what was going on around her, did not notice when Harry began to completely block out every word she was saying and start to simply stare at her. Therefore, it came as quite a shock to her when Harry's lips met hers in a shy, sweet, simple, loving absolutely perfect first kiss. And for once in her life, Malandra Snape was speechless.


	14. Where Do We Go From Here

WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE-

(Song belongs to the great Joss Wheadon bows down to his greatness Harry belongs to JK, and Mal is my child with Snape...but don't tell Hermione ;)

_The Curtains close on a kiss_

_God knows we can tell the end is near_

_Tell me, where do we go from here?_

The kiss had been perfect, wonderful, everything a first kiss should be and yet… "Is something wrong?" Harry asked. He had a shy grin on his face, "Maybe I shouldn't have just kissed you like that but…" "It's not that." She said.

She looked at him. "Harry, we can't do this, don't you see? If we do… who knows what will happen, we could end up destroying the future, we could ruin everything."

"Or not." Harry said. He looked her directly in the eye. "Didn't you come back to change the past?" He asked, "What if this is what was meant to happen, what if this is how it's _supposed _to be?"

She didn't answer for a long time; she couldn't; not without telling him everything, things that he _couldn't _know."

"Harry, that's impossible." she said. "Why?" He asked a bit angrily, "Why else would we feel this way if it's not supposed to be?" Once again, she couldn't answer, there was only silence between them.

---------------------------------------------

Unfortunately, while they were busy contemplating the recent events in silence, the rest of the school seemed to be delving into the boy--who--lived's personal life like one would delve into a tabloid.

Apparently, a first year Gryffindor had seen Harry and Malandra kissing on the pitch. She had, naturally, told her older sister, who had told her friends, who told their friends, who happened to be overheard by Hermione Granger. Who was currently restraining Ron Weasley from murdering his best friend.

"Ron," She said calmly, "You can't even be certain that they are telling the truth, you of all people know how fast rumours spread, Harry was probably just hugging Malandra and it got blown way out of proportion." Ron scowled. "I doubt it, I've seen the two of them, they are always around each other and Malandra is always following him like some soft of puppy!" Hermione glared at Ron. "Ronald Weasley, how dare you say something like that? Weren't you just saying the other day how much you enjoyed having Malandra around because, unlike me, she allowed you to cheat off her assignments, and she told off Snape, and she plays Quidditch!" Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "Ron, I know Ginny is your little sister, but Malandra is our friend, this is between Harry, Malandra, and Ginny, and until we know the whole story, we can't just go around judging her!"

Ron didn't appear to be listening, "That's my little sister's heart that he's playing with, just because he is some big shot hero that doesn't mean that he can just go around and play one girl and then another. And who does Malandra think she is anyway? I mean she just comes here out of nowhere and Harry ditches MY sister for her just like that! Maybe she's part veela?" Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She's not part veela Ronald, if she were you would be just as infatuated with her as --you think-- Harry is. Which, as I said before, we don't know the whole story, so please try to keep your temper in check, at least until we know the FULL story.

Ron looked as though he was considering the idea; until he saw Harry and Malandra enter the common room together………

-----------------------------------------

For the first three seconds when he first heard Draco telling his housemates that Potter and the headmaster's niece had been caught snogging on the Quidditch pitch he thought nothing of it. He was sure that the headmaster would be perfectly thrilled in everyway that his niece and perfect Potter were together. _They can have precious little Gryffindor babies with humongous egos._ He sneered at the thought of having another generation of Potter's to contend with.

That was occupied his thoughts for the first second. THe second was occupied with the fact that the headmaster didn't have a niece. The third secend was the worst. That was when Severus Snape remembered that it was _his _daughter that was pretending to be the headmaster's niece, his daughter who had been on the Quidditch pitch with Potter earlier, and his daughter that had been caught _**snogging **_Potter. Severus Snape was a death-eater/ spy he had never been squeamish, never been the type to become easily sick, and yet, he found that he had not felt this ill at his stomach since Lily Evans first began to date James Potter.

Severus shook his head. It had to be a mix up, it could not be true, no child of his would have the utter stupidity to fall for the child of James Potter. _He's Lily's child too._ The nagging voice in his head reminded him. He quickly brushed the thought away. The whole thing with Harry and Malandra had to be some sick joke, there was no way his daughter and James Potter's son… it was impossible! Surly fate would not be as cruel to him as that?

---------------------------------------------

Harry had spent the last several minutes staring at Malandra. Finally, he could not take it anymore. "What are we going to do?" He asked. "I don't know." She said with a chock in her voice. She turned her head to face him, and he could see--for the first time-- the teardrops one her face. He reached to brush it off her cheek but she pulled back.

"Harry," She whispered, "We can't do this, what if we absolutely destroy the future. I came back here to save the world, make it better. If it turns out something I did makes things worse… I don't know if I could live with myself."

He tried to make light of the situation. "Hey, the only thing we have to worry about it your father killing me if he finds out about this." She had to laugh, he was, after all, right, Snape would kill him if he knew he and mal had been snogging earlier.

The she sobered up. Her father was not the only one they had to worry about. There was still her mother. Her mother who was not even aware that she was her daughter…yet. Her mother who had been a close friend to her while she was here. Her mother who was Harry's best friend.

She tried a different tactic. 'What about your friends, Harry? Ron is Ginny's brother, after all, and he will absolutely hate you if you go out with me and--"

"Ginny broke up with me.' he said stubbornly. "Ron can't fault me for that, and Hermione already loves you, she'd be thrilled if the two of us went out together."

Malandra tried to come up with another reason, but she couldn't. For once, all of her cleverness had failed her. Harry could see he had her trapped. "See, you can't come up with one singe reason why you should go out with me."

"My father…" She said weakly, but it was no use. Harry had won, and against her better judgement, she was now the girlfriend of the boy who lived.

Malandra sighed as Harry bent down to kiss her. _Ah well,_ she thought, _at least if the world is destroyed, I'll die happy. _


	15. OBJECTION

_(AN- wow, so much for my regular updates……….. I've had a hectic week, and I have a new fic up, called 1,000 Miles, it's pretty different from this one, a bit more dark and depressing, so any of you readers who also happen to ship Hermione/Sirus or Hermione/Remus need to check this fic out! Please….._

_Don't own the characters or the song, it belongs to SHAKIRA)_

_OBJECTION_

_Objection_

_and I don't wanna be the exception_

_To get a bit of your attention_

_I love you for free _

The Gryffindor common room was strangely silent went Harry and Malandra entered, almost too silent. Everyone seemed to be staring at them… everyone.

Harry spotted Ron and Hermione first. "Errr, hi." He said looking at them worriedly. "Why is every body staring?" Malandra asked almost immediately after.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her. Malandra knew that expression well. It was one her mother often gave her when she knew she was hiding something. That damn look that always said. _You're actually attempting to hide something from me?_ Malandra sighed, this could only mean one thing, someone had seen her and Harry on the Quidditch pitch……… everybody knew.

------------------------------------

"Harry Potter, the blasted Boy-who-lived-to-ruin-my-life! Of all the idiotic things… I can not believe it Albus, I simply can not. There must be some mistake pr perhaps… perhaps she is not my daughter at all, perhaps she is adopted or something of the like. Yes, that must be it."

Albus watched Severus, amused at his rant. Many father's distrusted boys who wanted to date their daughters, most did not like the boy, but, as far as Albus knew, Severus was the only father who literally _HATED _his daughter's boyfriend.

"Now Severus," he said, "Is this really necessary?" Snape looked at him incredulously. "Necessary?" He asked. "This is Harry Potter, the son of James Potter, the man who made my childhood years miserable, who was arrogant and full or himself. And his son is just the same. Harry this and Harry that, the boy has been indulged and spoiled just like his father, thinks he knows everything and the rules don't apply to him, just like his father, Bloody hell, Albus, the boy even has about as much respect for me as his father did and I am his teacher. Surley you do not expect me to allow _my_ daughter to date him?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Actually, I do." Snape was silent for a moment. Surley Albus was not serious?

"Albus, the mere fact that she is my daughter should give off warning bells. Potter knows she is my daughter, he knows I can not stand him, this is probably just another way for him to smart off to me. Date my daughter and then break her heart or something else equally horrible."

"Come, come, Severus, surley you don't actually believe Harry would do something like that?" "Actually, I do." He said stubbornly. Dumledore sighed. "He's not James Severus." Snape merley glared, before sighing defeatedly. "And what if he isn't, there is the minor facth that she is from the future, her and Potter having a …relationship could drastically change the future in a way we can't forsee; not to meation the fact that Malandra has not even technically been born yet, meaning Potter is atleast sixteen years older than her, if not more."

Dumbldore sighed. "She came back to change the future." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "I doubt that anything her and Mr. Potter do will drastically alter the future."

That was a lie and they both knew it; the tiniest little thing done in the past could cause the world to end. Harry Potter dating Severus Snape's daughter… well that could cause an apocolypse all by it'self.

"As for your other objestione." Dumbledore said as he stood up to leave. "We must remember, Malandra has not mentioned a word about her mother, she could be far younger than you than Malandra is to Harry." Albus chuckled. "For all we know, she could still be a student."

With that, Dumbledore left the room, leaving Severus to wonder exactly how much Dumbledore really knew…


	16. Mary

Disclaimer: Don't own Hp or the song. Sorry about lack of updates I've been busy w/ school and planning my trip to MEXICO!!!!! WHOOOO! I LEAVE THURSDAY!!!!

_She says I won't apologize_

_Stand up girls and dry your eyes_

_And I'll see you on the other side of _

_Good._

_Everybody's favourite girl_

_Doesn't fake it anymore_

_I'm ok with who I am today_

_Everybody's gotta change_

_I'm just doing what I can_

_Could you love me anyway?_

_ Mary Saving Jane_

Malandra stepped out of the shower in the Girls lavatory in the Gryffindor tower. She wrung her black hair our a sighed. She didn't have any of her special conditioner with her, so her normally curly hair would be a complete frizz ball by tomorrow. She really didn't care, although she knew Harry would tease her about it.

If he even wanted to see her in the morning… Malandra sighed; after the way Ron had blew up and him.. And Hermione had looked so…disappointed in the both of them… God, it was all too much.

Malandra doubted that is was what Minerva had in mind when she sent her to the past. No doubt, she was supposed to help Harry with the horcruxes so he and Ginny Wesley could spend many wonderful years together and have dozens of red-headed children together. _Well, that is definetly out of the question now. _Malandra thought with a sigh. _I royally fucked up that plan. _

She glared at herself in the mirror. _Who are you to change the fate of the world? _She silently asked the reflection._ Who are you to change everything?_

_---------------------------------------------_

_Hermione_ was worried. Harry and Ron had been is disagreements before, but never one like this. Ron refused to even speak Harry's name and Harry had went up to the boy's dormitory and refused to come back down.

Everyone in the common room was buzzing about the latest development. The headmaster's niece and Potter. Well, they couldn't say they were surprised, Dumbledore had always been close to Harry and Harry and Mal did have a lot in common. Then again, everyone thought that Harry and Ginny were perfect for one another. It was all very confusing.

Even Hermione herself was still a little confused about how it all came about. To be honest Harry really had not been able to explain himself with all of Ron's yelling. And now, Harry wouldn't speak to her at all.

So hear she was, waiting outside the girl's lavatory, hoping that Malandra would finish with her shower soon so she could get the story, the full story, from her.

---------------------------------------------

Malandra was surprised to see Hermione standing outside the bathroom. "Did you come to yell at me too?" She asked. "No." Hermione said, "I just wanna talk.

(To be continued)


	17. The Freshman

_For the life of me, I can not remember what made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise._

_For the life of me, I can not believe we'd ever die for these sins, we were merely freshman._

_ The Freshman The verve pipe_

Malandra was dreading having a conversation with Hermione. Her mother had always been able to see through her; she was impossible to lie to. Oh, she had lied to her before, and her mother had always, always tricked her into confessing some how or another. Being around all the Slytherin's had definetly rubbed off on future Hermione.

Malandra sat down beside Hermione on the common room couch. When she looked at Hermione in the faint light, she could see her mother in her. Of course the Hermione she remembered was older, there were more lines in her face, her hair was longer, her eyes…..more haunted by horrors she had not yet seen. Yet, Malandra could still see the fire and passion that her mother had, lying just under the surface of this younger version.

Hermione could tell Malandra was uncomfortable. Who wouldn't be? Hermione knew that Malandra thought she would hate her after the Harry incident and, to be honest, Hermione was a bit…confused over the whole situation.

_A_fter all, Ginny had been waiting for Harry to notice her for so long, and they had seemed so happy……then Malandra came and Harry fell for her, just like that. It seemed rather strange to Hermione and, had it been anyone else but Malandra, Hermione would have been furious. But there was something about Malandra…

Hermione could not put her finger on what it was. Maybe it was the fact that there was something oddly familiar about Malandra, maybe it was the fact Malandra didn't seem like the type to steal another girl's guy, or maybe it was the fact that Mal actually seemed to feel…guilty about the end of Harry and Ginny's relationship. Maybe it was a bit of all those things.

"Don't worry." Hermione said to her, "I just want to talk to you, I promise, I don't bite." Malandra smiled. "are you sure about that? Cause, I know if I were in your situation, I would probably be looking into was to curse me."

Hermione laughed. "To be honest, the thought crossed my mind, but only for a moment." She sighed. "I talked to Ginny, she told me that she was the one that had broken up with Harry and that she didn't hate you." Hermione shrugged. "If she didn't hate you over this, what right do I have to be mad about it?"

Malandra smirked. "You should share that advice with Ronald." She said with a small laugh. Hermione sighed again. "You have to understand, Ginny _is_ his little sister, he's very protective of her, not to mention the fact that he isn't exactly known for being level headed. Plus, Harry is like a brother to him already, and I'm sure he was secretly wishing that one day Harry would marry Ginny and they would truly be family to one another.

Hermione shook her head. "I know that you probably didn't really care about any of that but….Ginny really loves Harry, I mean she would have to in order to be willing to let him go and be with you just so he could be happy. So, I have to ask you, how do you feel about him?"

(to be continued……)

JUST KIDDING………………………………...

"_How do you feel about him?"_ The question rang in her ears. She couldn't be honest. She couldn't say, "I've had a crush on him for my entire life. He was my first real crush, the first guy I ever wanted to marry, I loved him when I was supposed to believe that all boys had cooties, he was the one who was there for me when I fought with my parents, the one who made me laugh when I couldn't stop crying when my first boyfriend broke my heart, he was the one who stood with me at my parent's graves…..I've loved him for eternity….." She couldn't say that…..Hermione couldn't know any of it.

Instead, Malandra smiled at Hermione and told her of her feelings in the most simple manner she could. "I love him." She said. "I know that seems strange as I've only known him a very days but……I feel like I've known him forever."

She sighed. "It's like he understands me, and sure he can be a complete and total prick sometimes, but he…he is caring and gentle and makes me feel like I am the most important person in his life. It's not something logical that I can rationalize, it just…is."

She smiled at Hermione. "Have you ever felt that way about anyone?" this was pure nosiness on Malandra's part….that and self preservation. She wanted to get her parents together if at all possible. Existing was something she very much enjoyed.

Hermione smiled sadly. "I'm afraid not, I mean I've dated before, and had crushes on boys, Viktor, Ron, even Harry once, but none of them made me feel the way you described."

Her mother had once had a crush on Harry…that was mildly disturbing. And yet, out of some perverse curiosity, she had to ask the next question. "So why didn't you ever get with Harry, I mean the two of you have been friends for so long and….it would seem to fit."

Hermione laughed. "Harry and I are great friends, and I will always love him, as a brother, but honestly, a relationship between the two of us? We are far to different he is so obsessed with Quidditch and not very interested in schoolwork -except for defense against dark arts- and he is to much like a brother to me. Besides, Harry couldn't stand being with a girl would wouldn't get on a broom and fly with him."

As if anticipating her next question, Hermione continued, "And if Harry is too much like a brother for me to date well Ron…with him, I understand why some sibilings kill each other. He and I could never be happy together, he needs a girl who would be content to put up with his temper tantrums, someone who wouldn't damage his ego, someone who is not me. Besides, I want a man who can make me love not only his body, but his mind, someone who will challenge me intellectually, someone who can love me for the know it all book worm I am." Hermione sighed, "Am I being unrealistic?" She asked. "No, not at all." Malandra said nonchalantly.

But inside, she was dancing, there was hope for her parents after all, she was going to exist!

(AN, love me, hate me…..review me! J )


	18. The Positive Aspect of Negative Thinking

_AN- I know it's been over a year since I updated but senior year was very well….busy But I'm BACK!!! And yes, I know this is mostly a filler chapter, but I had to get back in the writing groove somehow! Bad Religion owns this song! JK Owns HP!_

The Positive aspects of Negative Thinking

_**So what does it mean? When we tell ourselvesit's only for a while we have been deceived, and it's only for a moment that the treasures of our day make life easier to complicate, the treasure thrown away**_

Malandra's thrill over her possible existence lasted until the following morning at breakfast when she saw a morose Harry staring over at Ron who was shooting death glares at both her and Harry. "He looks cheerful this morning." She said as she grabbed a slice of toast.

Harry managed a weak grin. "Yea, bloody ray of sunshine Ron is." He shook his head. "He'll get over it eventually." Malandra rolled her eyes. "You sure about that? He can hold a grudge for years." Harry sighed. "Well, if we're lucky then by the time you're born he'll have forgiven both of us, yeah?"

Malandra smiled and sighed. "Harry are you really sure that this thing with us is what you.." He cut her off with a quick kiss. "Trust me, if it wasn't what I wanted. It wouldn't be happening." "You do realize that my father will make Defense against the Dark Arts a pain in the ass for both of us today now that the entire school knows about us, right?" Harry smirked. "Bring it on."

__________________________________________

True to Malandra's prediction Snape was in a rare form of maliciousness, even for him. Twenty points were taken from Gryffindor for Ron messing up a particualry difficult jinx, and- although she knew it was unfair- Mal could not help but be secretly pleased that Ron was humiliated in class after the way he had behaved toward Harry. She didn't much care about how he treated her, but Harry had enough on his plate without having to deal with his friend being a complete prat.

Lunch proved to be even more disheartening with Ron continuing his avoidance of Harry, and Hermione comforting a forlorn looking Ginny. Malandra sighed. She knew her mother and Ginny had been friends, but it still was a bit unnerving to see her taking care of Ginny over her. Of course it was irrational but still…

The rest of the day proved uneventful, at least until after supper when a message was delivered to the common room. Dumbledore believed that he had discovered some important information about Voldemort and he wished to see the both of them in his office immediaely

Harry and Malandra were both nervous and elated as they read the note. Elated because anything that could help them with Voldemort was good, nervous because this would be the fist time they would see Dumbledore since they got together. Both were certain they would be treated to a lecture on why they should not do anything that could possibly have negative effects on the future; and they would be reminded that having a relationship with a person who was not yet existence could have definate negative effects.

So much for any hope of a peaceful night.


End file.
